


spooky ghosts

by gayskull



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Herbology, Witches, dragons too, gay af, lapis just wants to help her brother, peridots a little shit, steven small and pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Lapis teams up with Peridot, a witch that promises to help her on her journey to cure her little brother, Steven, who's been cursed





	1. one

A blue haired girl trudged through the dark forest, hunched over with a little bundle of cloth on her back like a satchel. Little brown curls stuck out as the body held by the cloth snores soundly. Her legs hurt, she's been walking for hours on this red dirt path to get to a house at the end. She looked down at the paper again, holding up the oil lantern in her other hand to read in the dark. 

 

_ Peridot the great, the lovable _

_ If you need help just follow the red dirt path on the east side of the forest  _

_ Fee will be discussed when you arrived _

 

The girl's breathing picked up. She felt like crying. If she couldn't find this witch her brother would die for sure. She felt tears inch out the corner of her eyes, but she rubbed them off with the back of her hand, determined to keep marching on. 

 

She looked up at the sky, hoping to see a shooting star. Steven always liked to see those, he didn't think they brought wishes but he thought they brought luck, and she could use some of that now. 

 

In the sky she swore she saw smoke. Her spirit lifted immediately and walked with more urgency. Finally in the trees she saw light, it took everything in her not to run and burst in that witches home. She kept a steady pace as to not walk up Steven. 

 

Finally after a few minutes of walking and splintered feet, a cabin came into view. It was a small two story with plants around the outside, growing on the house, and a small pond sitting on the outside of her window. 

 

The green grass on the witches lawn was like a pillow to her feet. It immediately made her feel lazy, she wanted nothing more than to sink onto the incredibly soft grass and drifted into internal slumber. But she walked up to the door and politely knocked, hoping to be answered fast. Instead she waited a few beats before she heard noises and cursing coming from the other side of the door. 

 

The door swung open, almost hitting her in the face. Light flooded from the inside to the dark forest temporarily blinding her. When she opened her eyes she looked down, seeing the witch. But not as she had would have thought. 

 

A pretty, small, women in her under clothes stood glaring at her while putting on her round framed glasses.

 

“What’d you want?”

 

The blue haired girl was taken aback, tired from hours of walking and cold. The house wafted warmth all over her front, she needed to get in there immediately. 

 

“I'm Lapis Lazuli, here, your flyer says you can help me.”

 

Peridot looked her up and down. She tried hard not to cover herself up, she was filthy. All she sported was a sweater vest on top of  a button up and pants, ripped and far to big for her skinny frame. She had given her cloak to Steven as he slept, she was absolutely freezing. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

She followed Peridot slowly inside the house. Bathing in the warmth. She could feel Steven stir on her back from the sudden change of climate. 

 

The blonde women quickly through on a dark green dress with lightly colored frills at the end and looked at her sceptically.

 

“What's in your bag?” 

 

“It's not a bag.” Lapis turned and took off the hat covering her brother's head. “It's my brother.”

 

Peridot eyes widen. “Oh my stars, I have an extra cot you can lay him on, I'll be back.”

 

She ran up the squeaky stairs. Lapis flinched, she's surprised Steven hasn't woken yet. 

 

Peridot gone gave her some time to look around the cabin. It was small, four walls with another door inside. She has a wool rug in front a lit fireplace with a cauldron hanging over it. She had a wood-ran oven and herbs hanging everywhere. It smelled of basil leaves and lemongrass. She had a table with two chairs, and an armchair in the corner near a bookshelf.

 

The squeak of the stairs announced her arrival. She came sprinting down with a folded cot under her arm. She quickly set it up near the fireplace. Lapis went over and tried to get out Steven from the cloth that was holding him up. She didn't want to untie the rope on on her arms that where holding it together so he wouldn't fall. 

 

She finally managed to turn him around and lift him out. He stirred, but as soon as he laid his head on Lapis’ chest her calmed. When she put him on the cot Peridot threw a blanket over him. He turned over, mouth slightly agape, and cuddled into the warmth.

 

“Thanks.” Lapis whispered. 

 

Peridot smiled. “He looked a lot smaller all swaddled up, how old is he?”

 

“Six.” Lapis noticed he was getting smaller as well, she didn't think the curse would work so quickly. She prayed it would slow down. 

 

Peridot smiled and motioned to table for them to have a seat. Lapis sat down, glancing awkwardly at Peridot. The blonde did the same. 

 

“So, what do you want?” She asked. 

 

Lapis gulped. “I wanted to see if you could make a cure, my brothers been cursed you see.”

 

Peridot smiled. “Of course I can, kids curse themselves all the time, what is it, vomiting slugs, cat fingers, weird gems popping up in places-”

 

Lapis cut her off. “He didn't do this to himself.”

 

The blondes eyebrows raised. “You did?” 

 

“No!” Lapis said quickly. 

 

“Well who did?” 

 

Nervously, she murmured. “White Diamond.”

 

Peridot almost feel out of her chair. 

 

“Stars Lapis, I can't fix that!”

 

Lapis started at her sadly. “But you said you could.”

 

“Its a Diamond curse, I'm really sorry, but your brother's going to die.”

 

Lapis glared her down. But Peridot wasn't paying attention, she was casting sad looks over at her baby brother. 

 

“Oh young wizard, I'm so sorry, I hardly knew ye.”

 

Lapis didn't want to cry in front of the witch, so she forced the tears back in her eyes and collected herself. 

 

“Please,” Her voice was hoarse. “You have to have something that could help.”

 

Peridot started to stare off. Her eyes went glassy and she moved like she was in a trance. She got up, fished boiled water out of the cauldron into a tea kettle and set some tea cups out. 

 

Lapis was freaked to say the least, she knew Peridot didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, but she was. 

 

She set some leaves in both cups and began to greedily drink hers. Lapis gently blew on hers and wondered how Peridot didn't seem to mind the pain. 

 

“I think I know someone that could help.” Peridot said finally. 

 

Lapis perked up. “Really?” 

 

Peridot nodded. “But I can't help you, they said they never wanted to see me again.”

 

Lapis understood. There was some people she'd rather not see, or who'd rather not see her. All she really needed was direction and a place to stay the night and she'd be out of the witches hair tomorrow. 

 

“If you could just give the directions and a let me stay, I'll be on my way tomorrow morning, I'll pay you, your services are appreciated.”

 

Peridot looked at her wearily. “They won't help you, no matter what's happened to your brother they won't help, not if White's involved.”

 

Lapis was shattered once again. No one who help her brother. He would die. Her only family, the only thing she's known, would die. And then White would kill her too. 

 

Peridot poked her shoulder. Lapis looked up and once again forced the tears back in. Ms Agate, their old foster parent, always told her to save the tears for the pillow. 

 

“I'm sorry I can't help, you can spend the night here, no pay.”

 

Peridot began to walked back upstairs but Lapis grabbed her arm. She couldn't give up yet, not on Steven, if those people wouldn't help her then she could get Peridot to do it. 

 

“Please, I'll pay anything, I'll do anything, I can't lose him.”

 

Peridot shook her head. “If you wanna try I'll give you directions, but I can't go with you.”

 

An idea suddenly sprang to life in Lapis’ head. An idea she was so sure would work, and if it didn't she would try with another witch, or another wizard. Steven's days would not be counted backwards, not on her watch.

 

“What if I gave you a dragon?”

 

Peridot gave Lapis the look. The look all her former foster parents gave her when they thought she was telling a lie. She hated that look. 

 

“Don't play with me Lazuli, I have no time for lies.”

 

Lapis hurried to pick up her mess. “I have one, I do, it's only an egg now, but it was on the brink of cracking before I left it.” 

 

Lapis prayed this would work. That egg was her most prized possession, giving it away would almost be as hard as giving up Steven. 

 

Peridot gave in. “Okay, but I want the egg before I help you, we leave tomorrow, you're a lucky girl Lazuli.”

 

Lapis could kiss Peridot. She half expected her to scoff and call her a liar. She was going to do it, she was going to save Steven. 

 

“I'll get you some sheets, I don't have another cot, but you can sleep on the rug.”

 

That night Lapis slept like a baby. Knowing her baby was safe, warm, and that he would live to be older then six years old. 


	2. two

The sky was painted in a lilac tone as the pink from the sunrise was being washed away by the blue spring sky. The cabin was glowing, the sun hit the vines around the house, its soft grass lit up with dew drops and the pond glistened. The smoke rising from the chimney waft a wonderful aroma through the forest. A big orange cat walked on the dewy grass to the front of the cabin and pawned at the door. He was answered by a small curly haired boy. 

“Hello there Sir,” he greeted softly. “And what's your business with the great and lovable Peridot?’

The cat looked the boy up and down, then meowed.

“Well I'm Steven,” he looked inside to the witch spooning globs of soup into three bowls. 

“Maybe she knows you.” He moved out the way and left the cat in. 

The big ball of fluff walked up to Peridot and intertwined itself between her legs. She down and smiled.

“Oh, hey Pumpkin.” She reached down and pet him. 

The cat meowed and took glanced over at Steven, who took his spot at the table waiting to be served. 

“Oh that's Steven, I'll be helping him and his sister on a quest.” She set the bowls down the table. 

The cat jumped on the chair opposite to Steven, it bower it head at him before sticking its head in the bowl to chow down. Steven did the same, thanked Peridot for the food and began eating. 

“That's my familiar, Pumpkin, you have one right, every powerful being has one.”

Steven smiled widely at her and nodded. Memories of a small pink cat danced in his mind. 

Sadness took over the small wizard, he had to leave Lion, his familiar, behind at his best friend Connie's house, where they recently had been staying. After the White Diamond attack that left him cursed they took off, not wanting to harm anyone else with them being there. 

“His name is Lion, his great, but we left him at my best friend's house after the attack.”

Peridot nodded understandingly. “Don't worry, we'll fix you up in no time, then you can get back to Lion and your friend.”

Steven smiled. He liked Peridot, he hoped she would stay with them for a long time, he liked making new friends. Lapis didn't like him talking to strangers though, he always told her everyone's a stranger before you get to know them. She laughed and pet his head like she always does. 

Pumpkin finished eating before Steven and went to study Lapis. He sniffed at her before turning around and meowing at the blonde, who was leaning on the wall, slurping her soup. 

“Pumpkin, no leave her alone-”

Pumpkin suddenly jumped on Lapis’ stomach, who jolted up, launching the cat on off her stomach. 

Steven grinned. “Good morning Lappy!” 

Lapis looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. A smile all the adults gave him, one that showed how much they loved him. 

Steven loved that smile. 

~*~

Lapis doesn't remember the last time she slept so peacefully. It must've been that time Steven made friends with the Melon People of Mask Island. It was the first time since she had a proper place to sleep, but that was weeks ago. She liked the island, the crystal blue waters remained her of home, back when their mother was still alive. 

Suddenly Lapis was jolted awake. The first thing she saw was the fattest cat she's ever seen. It sat in front of her licking it's paw and giving her strange looks. 

The second thing she saw was Steven. 

She smiled softly as he greeted her good morning, a smile that was especially saved for Steven. 

As she got up the cat run to Peridot and meowed at her. The witch snickered before turning over her duties of scooping soup into a bowl. 

Lapis walked over to the table to ruffle Steven's hair before sitting at the table. Peridot sat a bowl in front of her and began to ramble on about her plan for their journey. 

“I still need to prepare a few potions,” She counted on her fingers. “I'll also need to contact some friends, so we'll have to go into town to drop off some letters, and I need to find my broomstick, my stars where did I leave that last!”

She took off upstairs leaving the siblings to have a needed conversation. 

“Where are we going, are we going back to the Gems?” Steven smiled excitedly. 

Lapis shook her head. After their mother died Steven lived with her childhood family, a Coven called the Crystal Gems, for two years til Lapis turned eighteen. They stayed there for a while, but around a year ago they had a falling out. Lapis swore she would never ask them for anything, or let them see Steven, again. 

“No, we're going back to the Maheswaran’s, we need to retrieve a few things before we're on our way.”

Steven perked up slightly, he loved the several months they spent at the Maheswaran’s farm. Lapis felt awful for taking off without telling them, but she couldn't afford for them to help her. No human could survive White Diamond's wrath. 

“That's wicked!” Steven bounced excitedly. “Are we going to get the egg, can we bring Lion with us?” 

Lapis nodded. “Of course we're getting the egg, and I'd be more than happy for Lion to accompany us on our journey.”

Steven bounced out his seat and ran to Peridot’s familiar. 

He squatted near the cats face. “You and Lion can be friends, cat friends!” 

The orange cat seemed to smile and touched noses with Steven. Lapis smiled, she loved seeing Steven happy, it was one of the only joys in her life. 

“Ah!” Peridot came tumbling down the stairs, she had dust in her hair and a broom in her hand. “I found it.”

Lapis gave her a thumbs up whilst Steven clapped cheerfully.

“Now, I need to write a few letters, make a few potions, get situated, so we might leave tomorrow morning.”

She took out her wand from behind her ear and aimed it at the table, which was cleared in seconds. She then aimed her wand in the air, several cabinets opened up and different herbs, stones, powder and liquid filled jars made their way to the table. 

“Alright, I would recommend moving,” She looked the siblings up and down. ”The bathing and wash tub are outback, the water pump usually works, if it doesn't come and get me.”

Lapis thanked her and rushed outside with Steven. 

“Peridot is cool, I haven't seen a real witch since the Gems!” Steven skipped out to the water pump. 

Lapis snorted. “Just because I'm not a regular witch doesn't mean I'm not a real witch.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “I know that, but actual magic is so cool.”

Lapis smiled and directed Steven to pump the water from the pump. Steven rushed to do it as Lapis stuck out her hand and began to work some magic of her own. 

Instead of the water rushing down to fill the bucket it made a beeline towards the witch, balling up into a huge bundle of water. Steven giggled gleefully. 

“Alright, stop it.”

Steven did so and rushed over to open the door to the outhouse so Lapis could dump the water into the tub. 

Steven striped off all his clothes and jumped in the tub. Lapis collected his clothes and left the outhouse in search of the wash tub to wash his clothes in. 

Once she found it she travel back to work outhouse and began to scrub the clothes. 

Steve splashed around and demanded Lapis to do some tricks with the water. She made a little dragon to fly around Steven while he pretended to try and slay it. 

“You are no match for my magnificent water powers, puny wizard!” Lapis growled and made the dragon spray him with water. 

Steven laughed. “I'm the strongest wizard off all, and I'll demolish you.” He smacked the small dragon down to water as Lapis pretend to scream in pain. 

When Steven was done she drawled all the water out from his clothes and off him. He got dressed and went inside to watch Peridot work her magic. Lapis sighed as she stripped of her clothes and got into a new tub of water. 

She sat up in the bath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved Steven so much and she didn't want him to suffer, so she tried to act tough for her little soldier but sometimes it didn't work. 

The curse worried her most. She didn't know how long it would last, Steven could either die in a few hours or it could take weeks for it come to its end. 

She thought of going to the Gems with her problem but she knew they would try to take him away from her. She was too young and stupid to take care of Steven, she knew but she didn't want to live without him. She needed him, she had no one, not even the Gems, they only watched over her cause she was Rose's daughter. They loved Steven though, he was the apple of their eyes, but she couldn't blame them for that. He was the apple of her eyes too. 

She sighed and got out the tub. She just wanted everything to be okay, and stuff would be, soon enough. 

~*~

Night soon took over the day, Peridot had moved on from making potions to writing letters to her friends. Between them she had time to make them some sandwiches. Steven loved it, she made them in shapes of kittens. Pumpkin, her familiar, loved it too.  
She yawned. “You and Steven can take my bed tonight, it's just upstairs, I won't be sleeping much.”

Lapis motioned for Steven to follow her upstairs after he hugged Peridot good-night. Nothing else but the bed, a desk, and a wardrobe was upstairs. 

Steven quickly climbed into bed. The sheets were fluffy and the pillows felt like clouds, after she gave Steven a kiss on the cheek she immediately fell asleep. She knew Steven would stay up a little longer. He liked to tell himself stories, Lapis tried to tell him stories once but Steven said he liked his imagination more. 

“The powerful blue witch and her awesome brother would take over the world together, but they had to go on a journey and meet some friends first…”

She liked his more as well.


End file.
